undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 23
This is the fifth issue in Volume 4 of a Long Road to Fortune. It is titled Company. 12 years ago The drive to her house seemed far even though in such a small town drives couldn't really be considered far unless one where to cross the bridges leading to other towns. Ashton wanted this. He really did. He turned to his left and saw her there, Liza. His only friend in life apart from that nice man and his daughter. He had met Liza back when he was only 3 years old, back when his mother still bothered to take care of him. Liza was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. When she noticed Ashton, she smiled back at him. Ashton couldn't help but have a crush on her. He didn't think she felt the same way though. After all, she had many friends, many of them boys. Probably more handsome than he could ever be. Liza snapped Ashton out of his trance and giggled. “Hey, we're here!” Liza said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and Ashton followed soon after. Liza turned to look at Ashton and he stepped out of the car. “How come you don't wear a seat belt? You could get hurt!” she said. Ashton shrugged. “Not like anyone would care.” he said, calmly and without a hint of sadness. Liza looked at him, frowning. “I would care and you know it!” she replied. “Right, sorry.” Ashton replied. He smiled once more. “Now come on, I want to get to watching Toy Story 2!” she said. Ashton watched as Liza entered the gate to her house and he soon followed. Liza's parents watched with amusement. Issue 23 Mimi scurried to her locker. She pulled the door open and ignored her food for the time being. She eyed the bottom shelf within it, and grabbed a small revolver. Mimi flicked it open and came face to face with reality. Only 3 bullets. She sighed, clearly annoyed. “Better save this for when I need it...” she thought to herself. The next thing Mimi did was stuff the small pistol in the back of her pants. Now, if she recalled correctly, she'd left her hatchet laying around somewhere on the floor of her vast suite. With energy she turned the knob on the door and entered her room. Exactly how she left it. The sun lighting up the half closest to the large windows and effectively dividing the room into two separate sections. She slept on the dark. She eyed the room thoroughly and spotted her desired weapon. The small, dark brown hatchet stained with blood. She took her time moving over to it and picking it up from the floor. She liked the way it felt on her hands, light but powerful. She swung it around a few times to practice. “I'm ready old buddy.” she said to her hatchet, petting it as if it were a pet. With that she filled a backpack with very few of her supplies and left. Just a water bottle, a granola bar, and a few painkillers in case she got lonely. She practically jumped the steps down to the first floor. She escaped out the window due to the fact that the door was too barricaded. She eyed the long stretch of concrete with sad eyes, groseros spread around like townsfolk. She might as well start running now, before one snuck up on her. ---- Mr. Chet packed his bags readily. He'd gotten everything ready to go, he just needed to say his goodbyes. He knew the cartel loomed in the distance and that only a battle had been won, the war was just beginning and he was leaving the marketplace now when it needed him the most. He didn't feel good about it, and he didn't feel proud about it either. But he wanted to leave, he needed to find Anna. Anna occupied his thoughts more than anything else in the world. It was his duty as a father, he kept thinking this to justify his decision. He remembered the last conversation he and Anna had before she returned to her duties as a student in late May. The last time he laid eyes upon his daughter before the apocalypse. “Now sweetie, you know better than to not study for those finals right?” “Of course I'm going to study. Wouldn't want to risk it when I don't have to right?” “You are correct. You don't need to impress anyone.” “Dad, I already impress everyone! I can't help it!” “Is that so?” “Runs in the family!” “Well I'm glad to hear that. I hope the only attention you're bringing is positive, sweetie. I wouldn't want to drive over there and kick some arrecho's ass.” “Dad, don't worry. I can kick their asses myself! I still remember all of those things you taught me! My hooks, my kicks, my palms” But Mr. Chet interrupted her “You're missing the most important part.” “You'd really think I'd forget about my stance? Please dad, as if!” “Atta girl then! Now, just remember. It's up to you to graduate, get your career set, and make a lot of doctor money so you can finally take your poor dad on vacation!” “Hahaha dad! It's going to take a little while!” “Don't you worry about the wait, I'll find something to do until then.” “I can only imagine. God the town is so boring!” “You grew up here Anna!” “But there's a larger world out there and it's waiting for me to grab it and make it all mine!” “I thought you wanted to be a doctor sweetie. Not rule the world.” “Oh daddy, becoming a doctor is just the first step in my plan for world domination!” she joked. “That so? Just don't have them lock up your old man.” “Dad you're 40. That's hardly old!” “Still older than dirt!” “Yeah, right.” “You still didn't answer my question, sweetie. Are you going to let them lock me up? That'd be unpleasant.” “Wouldn't matter dad. They wouldn't be able to hold ya!” After that, Anna's bus arrived and she got on it, ending the conversation. Mr. Chet finished packing his medium sized supply bag and shook it just a little. He took very little with him. Just a bit of food, clothes, his toothbrush, and weapons. Barely enough to fill his unimpressive bag. He'd just stop at San Jeronimo or Coyuca on the way to Acapulco and look for supplies there. No need to take a lot with him. It wasn't going to get dark out in a few hours, but he'd still save the trip for tomorrow he figured. That gave Valdez enough time to come back from his supply run and hopefully enough time for Ashton to regain consciousness. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his “door”. “Come in.” Mr. Chet said. Daniel moved the plank to the side and stepped into the room. He looked at the bags and came to a conclusion very quickly. From the look on his face, Mr. Chet could tell Daniel had pieced it together. “So it's true then. You're leaving?” he asked. His tone of voice communicated perfect understanding. “Fraid' so.” Mr. Chet replied. “I heard about it. I had to see it with my own eyes.” After that Daniel paused for a moment. “You know, no one's mad at you for wanting to leave, right? You have a perfectly good reason to. It's fine.” Daniel told Mr. Chet. He could tell he didn't feel completely good about leaving the marketplace behind, so Daniel just wanted to reassure to him that it was completely understandable. “Well, thank you Daniel. You've put me a little more at ease.” Daniel nodded in reply. “We are going to miss you though. You're a hell of a man. Nobody else I know would have had the balls to what you did over at the elementary school. I still appreciate it to this day and so do Jaime and Aguila.” Daniel looked “I wasn't just going to let Gustavo keep us as slaves forever.” Mr. Chet replied. Daniel smiled. “Well, I have to get back to expansion duties with the guys. I will see you again before you leave.” Mr. Chet nodded. “Very well.” After that, Daniel exited the room to meet Sandra and Max outside. Both mother and son waved at Mr. Chet and he waved back as he placed the plank over the entrance. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ Yuri had rushed to Ashton's bedside, in case he'd be experiencing some kind of stroke or seizure. Or so she thought, her career didn't really account for medical training. She was really just a pretty lookout who was to call Sandra in case something went badly. Yuri instinctively put her hand on Ashton's forehead and felt nothing. The temperature seemed normal and he wasn't sweating. Bad dream maybe? She really wasn't sure. But she'd go get Sandra anyway, just in case Ashton got worse. “I'll be right back sir.” Yuri said to Mendoza, who was simply standing next to his bed, facing at the canopy separating the tent from the outside. “Yeah, ok.” he replied. Yuri stepped out of the tent in search of Sandra. As she did so, Ashton's eyes opened wide. A nanosecond later, Ashton sat up in shock. That nightmare was vivid, felt too real for his taste. This sudden action woke Liza up from her own sleep, just as shocked as he was. It took Ashton one second to look over to her and realize the following: Liza had just spent the last however many days by his bedside. Ashton couldn't help but blush at the fact, but his shocked expression still remained. Liza did not notice this as soon she turned to face him. “You're finally awake. I though we'd lose you...thought I'D lose you. Glad that's not the case.” Liza said. “Really...coming from you, that makes me happy. Thanks Liza, for staying by my side...you're an amazing friend.” Liza forced a smile. She didn't like the word “friend”. “How's your leg Ashton?” she asked. Ashton soon recalled what had happened. He'd been shot in the leg with a shotgun, luckily by less than half of the spread. As far as he could tell nothing felt broken, but applying pressure on his thigh still hurt so he refrained from doing so. But then he remembered, Liza was gone during the attack, gone to who knows where. She was fine though, she was safe now. Ashton felt happy, relieved. Liza had shifted his focus from the nightmare to herself. In the blink of an eye, Ashton remembered the way he felt about Liza. He hadn't forgotten but simply shelved those feelings away. He knew Liza felt the same way about him but someone like himself didn't deserve such a perfect girl. Those feelings tried to shelve themselves again. “Liza, where'd you run off too during the attack? You weren't here to see this, the death, the guns, everything. Valdez killed someone, I killed people, and Sandra killed someone to save my life.” Ashton felt sick to his stomach after admitting he'd pretty much killed 3 people that day, but quickly got over it. The cartel did not deserve his sympathy. “But during that entire ordeal..I was worried about you more than anything else! Why were you gone Liza? What were you doing?” Ashton said, not giving a thought to his own condition and the massive blood loss he suffered trying to save himself and Max. He looked over to Liza, who took a deep breath before speaking, “I let go of the past...I'll say just that. Want to tell you more. But not here.” Liza said, clearly referring to Mendoza being too close for her taste. But Mendoza was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. Ashton rose abruptly from his bed and got to his feet, he could stand well surprisingly. His leg felt too sluggish for his own taste though so he thought it'd be best not to push it too much. Liza was speechless at Ashton's sudden action. “Why'd you do that? I want you healed not injured!” Liza said, scolding him. “Sorry. But I'm up now, and I really want to hear your story.” Ashton knew he'd just charmed Liza, and the reciprocated smile assured him of this. “You've never tried to swoon anyone over in your life have you?” “Who said anything about swooning?” Ashton replied, a pleasantly sarcastic tone present in his voice. Liza wanted to kiss him again. Ashton wanted the same thing, his hormones were practically pleading him to, but his conscience weighed itself in on the matter. In his eyes, he was far from Liza's prince charming. Liza noticed Ashton was having a bit of a hard time walking so she acted fast and placed herself below his left arm. “Off we go then.”Liza said. ---- Francisco's steps were carefully calculated as he moved up the reforma, a calm Valdez tailing behind him. Francisco wasn't really in the mood for talking but he was forced to listen every bit of Valdez's ramblings. Valdez was only trying to make small talk but Francisco clearly did not feel like talking, at all. That didn't mean he didn't like the kid though. Valdez was a hard guy to dislike once you got to know him. “Man I haven't been back here since my I was separated from my family. Seems like forever ago but hell it's only been about a month and a half.” Valdez said. He kept his gun aimed high as he saw few groseros along the way. “Really? Mine were eaten or shot up. I guess.” “Did they live somewhere else?” Valdez asked. “Suchil. When the bridge went down I couldn't reach them again.” “Likewise. The bridge to el Cerrito collapsed too although I missed mine right over there...” Valdez pointed an old convenience store. Mexico was full of these tiny things that sold items not priced high enough for supermarkets, like candy or bread. They occupied people's houses and in a third world country like such, it was basic to have these things around. “Sorry about your folks...but have you looted that store before?” he asked intently. He was betting on no from Valdez. “Nope. Mr. Chet and I pretty much took everything west of the reforma up until a week ago. If you're wondering...it doesn't bother me if you want to check the place out. I never really got along with my folks. They were pretty much dictating my future, and as fun as that was, I got tired of their shit one day and broke bad to spite them. The rest, as they say, is history. Ashton took the fall that day and I never got prosecuted.” Valdez remained cheerful as he spoke, didn't look any sadder whatsoever. Francisco didn't know how Valdez did it. Thinking of his parents made him want to tear up. “So I told ya about my past. You should tell me why you've been all depressed during the entire run.” Valdez spoke. As much as he didn't want to speak, Francisco had to recognize the fact that he'd pulled the conversation along by asking more about Valdez's parents. So he took a deep breath and let it out. “Just having some women troubles.” he responded. Valdez looked amused. “Really? The world's gone to deeper shit and you're worried about women?” he paused for a moment before continuing, chuckling out of amusement. “Haha I can't blame you. I know a pair of hormonal teens going through problems of their own at the moment and it is painful to watch them. So what, haven't been putting the moves on Yuri well enough?” Francisco didn't look surprised in the slightest. His attraction to Yuri was obvious to everyone around him. “I guess you could say that. I thought I won her over but I'm not her type of guy.” “Well man, one hetero to another, you're pretty hot. Babies from both of you would make it to Televisa in a heartbeat. Don't even get me started on the ass on her.” “Haha...however attractive she may be, I don't like her for that. She's a special kind of girl or so I thought...she's just as superficial as the rest...I told her I loved her and she pretty much shrugged if off like nothing. Yeah, very special indeed...” Francisco said that last bit with an obvious sarcastic tone. Valdez moved closer to Francisco and gave him a pat on the back. “Well man, if you truly love her don't give up on her, despite how fucked she actually might be. You know how they used to say that there's plenty of fish in the sea? Yeah, fuck that now. Most fish are dead and you might never actually find someone like her again. Make her panties drop bro, it'll be worth it in the end.” Valdez spoke like a true romantic, with a hint of pervert. “Eh...I guess you're right. Thanks Valdez, you're not as bad as people make you out to be.” Francisco replied, a smile forged in his face. “Some people can't get over the criminal part and miss out on the real me. Their loss.” “Ha ha...I guess kid.” Francisco replied once more. Both men stepped in front of the door to the small convenience store. The lock looked very strong but the door itself was rotting and putrid. A smack from Francisco's rifle broke it open, the lock hitting the ground a second later. “Wanna go in there first?” Francisco asked. “Yeah, why not.” Valdez responded. ---- She didn't know what she was thinking earlier, she was clearly out of her league. Even though she'd already killed a few of them, it wasn't enough to clear a path in front of her. Mimi still stared a large wall of groseros in the face. There was no way to push through them, they was no route to go around them either. All she could do was run back to the warehouse, but she'd left it behind at least a half mile away. With just 2 hands, 3 bullets, and a hatchet, she wasn't going to risk it. Falling back looked to be her only option and so she turned around and made haste. After about 30 seconds, Mimi looked back at the herd. She'd left them several feet behind but still too close, closer than she wanted them to be. But she was exhausted too. There was nothing more she could do at the moment. Terrified, she ran back turning to the herd following her and straight into a grosero. She stumbled on top of it and it tried to grab her neck before she could realize it. “AAAAAAAH!” she let out a giant scream. Mimi proceeded to crush the grosero's head with the top of her hatchet before she could be scratched or bitten. She stood back up and wiped some of the former's blood off from her face. But she was met with an even grimmer sight; another herd was coming for her and blocking the way back to the warehouse. It didn't matter now, she was done for. She had 3 bullets left. She could either think of a way to save herself or spare the pain of being eaten with the use of one of the bullets. She chose the former, because she really wanted to believe that there were people out there. She looked around at her surroundings, no other streets to run to or trees to climb. Her only option was climbing on top of one the houses and try to move from the rooftops and leave the herds below her. “Shit. Guess there's no other choice...” she said, terrified. With haste, she moved to the first house she could find. A two story house, close enough to the other houses. Mimi stumbled upon the front gate but found it locked, much to her grief. She couldn't hop the fence over either, too short for that. Time was of the essence and fast thinking was the only way to survive. Without further hesitation, she reached for her revolver and shot the lock off. After opening and closing the gate behind her, she hurried inside into the home. The front door was left open but the house itself was empty. Everything had been taken from it, leaving just the furniture. A luxurious cough stood right to her front. As much as she wanted to nap in it, the clock was ticking. It wouldn't be long before the gate fell and the groseros poured in. Mimi spotted the stairs to the second and the roof to her right and ran to them. As she moved up the stairs like a bullet, she tripped and hit her tibia during the fall. She winced in pain following her new injury but could not afford to stop now. Once in the roof, Mimi had a clear view of the street below her. It was a large wall of the damn things from here to the distance. All that was needed was luck, but none came when Mimi heard the sounds of snarling behind her. “Oh no you don't!” Mimi said as she pushed the grosero off of the roof and to the street below. More would follow soon, that she knew very well. She peeked at the next house over; it was just a 5 ft long jump. “Easy as buying liquor!” she whispered to herself. Mimi made a run for it and jumped, reaching the house's roof safely. She took a deep breath and continued along with her strategy. Jumping from roof to roof was truly the last resort. ---- “No fucking way...what could've pissed them off that badly...” Valdez said as he peeked further up the street. Nothing but the dead reaching for something...something out of reach. “Valdez, there's someone over there. Why else would the groseros be acting the way they are?” Francisco said. “Yeah I hear ya...but I can't see them...” Valdez replied, still peeking into the distance, using his left hand to shield his vision from the sunlight. “Might be too late for them...” Francisco said. But Valdez thought otherwise. “I know it sounds crazy but I think I see someone...” Valdez had spotted a short figure, far, far away, jumping from roof to roof like an urban ninja of sorts. “You're...not crazy. I can see her too.” “How do you know it's a her?” “The hair's long enough.” Valdez and Francisco didn't know if they should help or not. The figure looked to be doing on her own, but she'd soon reach the lower section of the street, and the roofs would start to become dangerously uneven. “What do we do?” Francisco asked. The figure had left the herd behind but she didn't stop her haste. She was clearly agitated, traumatized even. Valdez's concerns were correct however; soon the figure missed the jump to the other rooftop and plummeted to the ground. “Damn it. We have to help her!” Valdez said. “Come on Francisco!” Francisco nodded and followed the speeding Valdez, the boy being much faster than he was. “Eat your heart out, Ashton!” Valdez thought to himself. ---- Mimi laid on the ground, defeated. Her back ached terribly as she laid on top of her revolver. She couldn't feel her leg and blood ran from the side of her head. Her vision was getting blurrier by the second. She knew her time had come... “I had a goo run..I made it this far...” Mimi said, forming a smile before slowly closing her eyes. She could see two groseros at her behest already, only a matter of time now before they had Mimi for lunch. Both groseros proceeded to inspect her. The older "grosero" had picked her up over his shoulders. Category:A Long Road to Fortune Category:A Long Road to Fortune Issues Category:Issues Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories